


Proteggerti

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Blood, Fear, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: La battaglia era stata più dura del previsto, tutti loro, come sempre, ne avevano ricavato ferite, per fortuna non gravi e tanta stanchezza.Ma Touma stava peggio degli altri e tutto per colpa sua.[Partecipante al #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge indetto sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Proteggerti

**Author's Note:**

> #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge   
> "Hey - non guardare, okay? Guarda me. Voltati verso di me, lascia perdere tutto il resto."  
> Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
> Personaggi e pairing: Seiji e Touma  
> Rating: giallo per la presenza di sangue  
> Avvertenze: sangue

**Proteggerti**

 

La ferita era profonda e gli occhi d’ametista di Seiji persero un po’ della loro luce.

_“Dovevo essere io, maledizione”_ pensò tra sé e di quel pensiero fu visibile solo il ringhio che comparve sulle labbra.

La battaglia era stata più dura del previsto, tutti loro, come sempre, ne avevano ricavato ferite, per fortuna non gravi e tanta stanchezza.

Ma Touma stava peggio degli altri e tutto per colpa sua.

Avevano combattuto fianco a fianco e questo era costato a Touma la sua incolumità: per proteggere lui aveva subito quella ferita al ventre, che lo faceva sanguinare senza tregua e gli causava tanta sofferenza.

Questo Seiji non se lo poteva perdonare, come poteva essere stato così sconsiderato da abbassare la guardia? In cosa aveva sbagliato?

Si era sentito troppo sicuro di sé…

O si era preoccupato troppo per i _nakama_ in difficoltà e questo lo aveva distratto?

E in questo modo aveva fatto sì che un altro _nakama_ si preoccupasse troppo per lui al punto di fargli da scudo… e rimanere ferito al posto suo.

«Dannazione!» imprecò, mentre tentava, vanamente, di fermare la fuoriuscita di sangue.

Touma sussultò, era impossibile stabilire se fosse per il dolore o per l’improvvisa rabbia che aveva percepito in Seiji.

Li avevano lasciati soli, in modo che Seiji potesse concentrare al meglio i poteri di Korin per curare quella ferita, ma non sapeva perché gli stesse costando una tale fatica.

Era l’equilibrio che mancava, era la rabbia nei confronti di chi aveva fatto una cosa del genere a Touma, ma anche verso se stesso che, anziché proteggerlo, gli aveva causato problemi.

«Se… Seiji…».

La mano di Touma si posò sulla sua, quel richiamo affaticato, sofferente…

Quanto gli costava anche solo usare la voce?

Gli occhi di Seiji cercarono quelli del _nakama,_ li trovò così opachi, vinti da quello che stava succedendo al suo corpo, che non resistette: si morse il labbro a sangue e imprecò ancora.

La mano di Touma si fece più energica sulla sua:

«Starò… starò bene… non temere…».

Seiji lo conosceva abbastanza da leggere ogni sfumatura sui lineamenti del suo viso: Touma non credeva a quello che stava dicendo, aveva una paura terribile e il dolore lo stava accecando.

Tanto bastò al samurai della luce per riprendere in mano la situazione: Touma stava così per colpa sua e non avrebbe permesso al suo spirito di essere così poco saldo, adesso che avrebbe potuto rendersi utile e rimediare al danno fatto.

«Sdraiati» gli ordinò, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Touma deglutì, fece per obbedire, ma una fitta improvvisa gli strappò un urlo e gli fece serrare le palpebre in una delle espressioni più sofferenti che Seiji avesse mai visto sul suo viso.

Si affrettò a sostenerlo, lo sorresse, lo accompagnò, con tenerezza, fino a fargli posare la schiena contro il materasso.

«Mi dispiace» sussurrò, «dovevo immaginare che un piccolo movimento ti avrebbe…».

Non riuscì a terminare, era più forte di lui, niente minava il suo equilibrio più che vedere un suo _nakama_ stare così male: poteva sopportare tutto, ma non quello. Avrebbe volentieri preso tutto il loro dolore su di sé se avesse potuto.

Touma scosse il capo, tentando di mostrarsi rassicurante, ma più di quello non riuscì a fare: a stento non cadeva nell’incoscienza. La sua pressione bassa, di sicuro, non era agevolata dall’abbondante emorragia.

Seiji tornò a fissare la ferita, sforzandosi di vincere la propria angoscia, sospirò a fondo, posizionò la mano sul ventre di Touma, senza toccarlo, il palmo verso il basso e si concentrò, cercando dentro di sé tutte le potenzialità di Korin, sfidando la sua stessa stanchezza, l’energia che lui stesso aveva speso durante la battaglia.

Dopo pochi istanti, il potere di Korin si riversò all’esterno, in una luce calda e pulsante, che circondò la mano e scese dolcemente verso la ferita.

Touma sussultò: il primo impatto non era mai piacevole, almeno finché il potere curativo agiva all’interno, ripristinando i tessuti e lottando contro il sangue che premeva per uscire ancora.

Il samurai del cielo tentò di sollevarsi, per vedere quello che stava accadendo e Seiji interruppe il proprio lavoro per portargli le mani sulle spalle, spingendolo indietro:

«Hey, non guardare, okay? Guarda me. Voltati verso di me, lascia perdere tutto il resto».

Nuovamente Touma obbedì.

Era incredibile quanto potesse diventare docile e malleabile nel momento stesso in cui decideva di affidarsi a qualcuno…

Non a chiunque…

Ma a uno dei suoi quattro _nakama_ avrebbe affidato qualunque cosa, la vita e l’anima stessa.

Ciascuno di loro lo avrebbe fatto.

Quando la testa di Touma fu di nuovo al sicuro sul cuscino, Seiji si perse ancora qualche istante negli occhi cobalto che lo cercavano, che avevano bisogno dei suoi.

Korin sorrise e, finalmente, riuscì a mostrarsi per quello che voleva essere: colui che lo avrebbe sostenuto, curato ed aiutato a guarire.

Gli accarezzò una guancia e, mentre la mano tornava verso la ferita ancora aperta, le labbra si chinarono verso quelle del _nakama_ , con un sussurro che già fu sufficiente a tranquillizzare il ferito:

«Andrà tutto bene».

Touma accolse il bacio, respirò con maggiore calma e chiuse gli occhi, sussurrando, a propria volta:

«Lo so… te l’avevo detto…».


End file.
